escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El ser y el tiempo
| lengua = alemán | serie = | tema = Ontología, Metafísica, Ontografía. | género = Filosofía, Paradigma epistémico, Lógica. | influye = deconstruccionismo, existencialismo, hermenéutica, Fenomenología | fecha_publicación = 1927. 1951 en español en México. Fondo de Cultura Económica. 1997 en español en Chile. Editorial Universitaria. | formato = | páginas = 478 | isbn = 84-395-2199-5 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Ser y tiempo (en alemán Sein und Zeit, 1927) es el libro más importante del filósofo alemán Martin Heidegger. El libro, tal y como se publicó, representa sólo una tercera parte del proyecto descrito en su introducción. Es considerado una de las obras más importantes dentro de la filosofía (de la filosofía llamada por los filósofos analíticos angloamericanos filosofía continental). Permanece como una de las obras sobre las que más se ha discutido en la filosofía del siglo XX; muchos puntos de vista y aproximaciones posteriores, tal como el existencialismo y la deconstrucción, han sido muy fuertemente influidos por Ser y tiempo, así como gran parte del lenguaje empleado por la filosofía (véase Terminología heideggeriana: el concepto más importante de la obra es, quizás, el concepto de Dasein, 'ser-ahí'). El sentido del ser En esta obra, Heidegger aborda la cuestión del ser: ¿qué significa que una entidad sea? o ¿cuál es la razón por la que hay algo en lugar de nada? Estas cuestiones fundamentales de la ontología, definidas por Aristóteles, fueron el estudio del quam (latín, tr. literalmente 'como', o 'en la capacidad de'). En esta aproximación a la cuestión, Heidegger se coloca entre la tradición de Aristóteles y de Kant, autores que difieren ampliamente en sus posiciones filosóficas respectivas; no aborda la cuestión del sentido del ser desde la perspectiva de la lógica de las proposiciones. Su aproximación tiene implícita la tesis de que el conocimiento teorético no es la más fundamental y originaria relación entre el individuo humano y los entes del mundo que le rodea (incluyéndose a sí mismo). Método fenomenológico thumb|200px|[[Diagrama de Ser y tiempo (alemán).]] Ante el rechazo explícito de esta tesis, Heidegger adopta por el contrario una versión del método fenomenológico, purgando de esta forma los residuos del cognitivismo de Aristóteles y Kant todavía presentes en la formulación husserliana de su método. A diferencia de Husserl, Heidegger no toma como punto de partida el fenómeno de la intencionalidad. Sin embargo, en una nota de ""Ser y tiempo"", Heidegger establece que la base de la intencionalidad es la temporalidad (Sein und Zeit 364). Así, la estructura existencial de Sorge ('cuidado', 'solicitud', 'preocupación')Traducción Alemán-Español para "Sorge" Consultado: 12 de mayo de 2012 refleja un aspecto de la intencionalidad husserliana. Heidegger distingue Sorge, o cuidado, como el ser (ontológico) de Dasein. Los tres momentos estructurales de la Sorge son 1.- existenciariedad, 2.-facticidad 3.-caída, constituyentes del existir humano que mantienen entre sí una relación de "cooriginariedad" (Gleich- ursprünglichkeit). El conocimiento teórico representa sólo un tipo de ajuste con el mundo que le rodea, en lugar de ser su último fundamento. Suele dividir el entendimiento entre compresión existencial, es decir aquella que comprende la existencia a través de la existencia misma, y el entendimiento existenciario, que es el análisis teórico de los constituyentes de la existencia. Una entidad es lo que es (es decir: lo que está siendo) pragmáticamente; de esta forma, se nos «muestra» en un contexto de encaje práctico (Heidegger denomina a tal contexto «mundo»), no debido a que posea ciertas propiedades inherentes a la cosa en sí, sino por la intencionalidad que posee. Un martillo es un martillo no por la posesión de atributos de martillo, sino por ser usado para martillar. Historia de la edición Desde la primera edición de Ser y tiempo en el año 1927 Heidegger puso una cariñosa dedicatoria al comienzo de su obra a su profesor Edmund Husserl, que poseía raíces judías. En la quinta edición de 1941 en alemán se obvió esta dedicatoria debido a los consejos que el editor Max Niemeyer dio a Heidegger sobre las consecuencias que podría tener tal acto. En todas las ediciones durante la época del nacionalsocialismo en Alemania la dedicatoria se suprimió, pero en las ediciones posteriores se repuso. Referencias Bibliografía * Anexo: Bibliografía heideggeriana * Martin Heidegger, Sein und Zeit, en: ''Gesamtausgabe'' de Heidegger, volumen 2, ed. F.-W. von Herrmann, 1977, XIV, 586p. * Martin Heidegger: Sein und Zeit, Tübingen: Niemeyer, 19.Auflage 2006, ISBN 3-484-70153-6, (frühere Auflage auch unter ISBN 3-484-70122-6) * Martin Heidegger, Ser y Tiempo, trad. por Jorge Eduardo Rivera (Santiago de Chile: Editorial Universitaria, 1997; Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 2009 2ª ed. cartoné). * Martin Heidegger, El Ser y el Tiempo, trad. por José Gaos (México: Fondo de Cultura Económica, 1951). * Martin Heidegger, Being and Time, trad. por John Macquarrie & Edward Robinson (London: SCM Press, 1962). * Martin Heidegger, Being and Time, trad. por Joan Stambaugh (Albany: State University of New York Press, 1996). * Friedrich-Wilhelm von Herrmann, La segunda mitad de Ser y Tiempo, trad. de Irene Borges-Duarte (Editorial Trotta, Madrid, 1997). * A. de Waelhens, La filosofía de Martin Heidegger, trad. por Ramón Ceñal, S.J. (Universidad Autónoma de Puebla, Puebla, Pue., México, 2ª ed., 1986). * Hubert L. Dreyfus, Ser-en-el-Mundo, trad. de Francisco Huneeus y Héctor Orrego (Editorial Cuatro Vientos, Santiago de Chile, 1996). * Robert Bernasconi, "'The Double Concept of Philosophy' and the Place of Ethics in Being and Time," Heidegger in Question: The Art of Existing (New Jersey: Humanities Press, 1993). * Jacques Derrida, "Ousia and Gramme: Note on a Note from Being and Time," Margins of Philosophy (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1982). * Hubert Dreyfus, Being-in-the-World: A Commentary on Heidegger's Being and Time, Division I (Cambridge, Massachusetts, & London: MIT Press, 1990). * Christopher Fynsk, Heidegger: Thought and Historicity (Ithaca & London: Cornell University Press, 1993, expanded edn.), ch. 1. * Magda King, A Guide to Heidegger’s Being and Time, edited by John Llewelyn (Albany: State University of New York Press, 2001). * Theodore Kisiel, The Genesis of Heidegger's Being and Time (Berkeley & Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1993). * William McNeill, The Glance of the Eye: Heidegger, Aristotle, and the Ends of Theory (Albany: State University of New York Press, 1999), ch. 3-4. * Jean-Luc Nancy, "The Decision of Existence," The Birth to Presence (Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1993). * Jorge Eduardo Rivera y María Teresa Stuven, Comentario a Ser y Tiempo de Martin Heidegger, Vol. 1, Introducción, Ediciones de la Universidad Católica de Chile, Santiago, 2008 * Jorge Eduardo Rivera y María Teresa Stuven, Comentario a Ser y Tiempo de Martin Heidegger, Vol. 2, Primera Sección, Ediciones de la Universidad Católica de Chile, Santiago, 2010 Enlaces externos * "Estrategias prolegomenales para leer 'Ser y Tiempo' de Heidegger" por Jethro Masís (en A Parte Rei No. 65). * "Lecciones sobre Ser y Tiempo" Categoría:Deconstrucción Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Martin Heidegger